Ho-kago Tea Time to Test to Shoukanjuu
by Pro Roman 'Stefano-san
Summary: Setelah personil HTT diterima di kuliah Fumizuki, mereka dimasukan ke kelas F dimana kelas tersebut adalah kelas terburuk, apakah mereka bisa beradaptasi di kuliah tersebut?


**A/N: Sekarang saya mulai mau mencoba fanfic School fic + Fantasis bernama Hokago Tea Time to Test to Shoukanjuu dimana pada saat Ho-kago Tea Time memulai kuliah di Fumizuki Academy, tetapi karena nilai yang sangat menyedihkan (20-50), mereka dimasukin ke kelas F yang merupakan kelas terburuk, dan juga mereka belum tahu system Summon Fumizuki, karena itu, mereka diajarkan Summon oleh trio kelas F (Akihisa Yoshii, Mizuki Himeji, Minami Shimada, Yuuji Sakamoto, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, &amp; Kouta Tsuchiya alias Ninja Mesum/Muttsulini).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: K-On! Punya Kakifly sementara Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu punya Kenji Inoue.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Goodbye Highschool, Welcome Baka College**

* * *

**Akihisa Yoshii**

**F class student at Fumizuki College.**

Hallo, saya Akihisa Yoshii, saya dipanggil orang teridiot seluruh kuliah Fumizuki, saya masuk kelas F dimana kelas F adalah kelas terburuk sekuliah ini.

"Hoi, Akihisa" panggilan cowok berambut merah bernama Yuuji Sakamoto, "Yuuji, kamu di kelas F juga?" Tanya saya, "Ngak hanya saya, Minami, Kouta, Hideyoshi, dan Himeji juga" balas Yuuji dengan santainya, "Himeji juga?, kenapa?", "Tadi waktu test masuk kuliah, dia dipaksa dipanggil orang tua karena mereka mau ninggalin rumah jadi dia terpaksa pulang cepat untuk jagain rumah".

"Ohh…, pantesan saja Himeji pulang cepat" balas aku.

**With Someone**

**Yui Hirasawa**

**Colleger who attend Fumizuki College, currently placed at F class**

Hallo, saya Yui Hirasawa, saya baru lulus SMA Sakuragoaka dan sekarang saya udh diterima di kuliah bernama Fumizuki.

"Yui-chan" panggilan cewek bernama Ritsu Tainaka, "Ohh.., Ritsu!, senang bertemu kamu, kamu masuk kelas apa?" kata aku, "Kita Ho-kago Tea Time masuk kelas F" balasnya, "Ohh…", trus muncul dosen bernama Souichi Nishimura-sensei yang biasanya dipanggil sang iblis atau Iron man alias Testsujin.

"Jadi, kamu berdua masuk kelas F" kata Nishimura-sensei dengan nada layaknya mau membunuh sehingga saya dan Ritsu mulai gugup, "I..ya…Iron….man" kata Ritsu dengan mulut senyum tapi ekpresi gugup, "Panggil saya Nishimura-sensei" Nishimura paling ngak suka dipanggil Iron man atau sang iblis karena dikira menghina (padahal dipanggil Iron man bukannya merasa dia dipuja-pujain?).

Skip Time…

Semenjak kita mencari kelas F, kita bertemu dengan Mugi-chan dan Mio-chan.

"Hai, Yui &amp; Ritsu, kalian berdua kelas F kan?" Tanya Mugi, "Iya" balas Saya, "Sama dong, kita juga kelas F" balas Mio, trus akhirnya kita mencari kelas F.

Saat sampai di kelas F, merasanya kaya kumuh di Jakarta alias rumah orang miskin.

**Ho-kago Tea Time to Test to Shoukanjuu.**

"Ini merasa kita orang miskin" kata Ritsu merasa ngak enak di kelas F, "Kalau mau kaya, coba nilai test yang bagus dan kalian bakal masuk kelas A yang layaknya hotel bintang lima" balas Yuuji, "Siapa kamu?!" teriak Yui kaget, "Yuuji Sakamoto, dan si idiot ini namanya Akihisa Yoshii" balas Yuuji sambil memegang pundak Akihisa.

"Yui, Mio, Ritsu, &amp; Mugi, cepat masuk" kata dosen agak malas bernama Fukuhara-sensei, "Iya…sensei, kita duduk dimana?" balas Yui, "Cari yang kosong aja" balas Fukuhura, "Tempat duduk juga ngak ada nomornya?!" teriak Mio, akhirnya mereka duduk bersampingan dengan Akihisa di samping kanan (dari kiri ke kanan: Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, Yui.).

"Jadi kamu Akihisa Yoshii yang idiot?" Tanya Yui ke Akihisa, "Ahh, temen saya panggil saya idiot, tapi saya Akihisa Yoshii, senang bertemu kamu, dan sekarang kamu siapa?" balas Akihisa, "Saya Yui Hirasawa, murid yang baru lulus dari Sakuragoaka, kamu?", "Gue sih SMA Fumizuki, SMA yang ada di samping kuliah ini".

"Uhum, saya Fukuhara-sensei, saya akan ambil peralatannya jadi kalian boleh bebas atau belajar sendiri" balas Fukuhara-sensei sambil meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Jadi kelas ini kaya kumuh, debu dimana-mana, jendela rusak jadi kaya rasa di kutub, &amp; juga mahasiswa kelas ini kumpulan idiot, jadi aku lihat ada yang bawa PS3 sekaligus TV 32 inch." Kata Yui, "Kamu juga termasuk kelompok mereka yang tak berguna" balas Yuuji.

"Oh iya perkenalkan teman saya" kata Akihisa Yoshii, trus dia memegang pundak Kouta dan berkata "Nama dia adalah Kouta Tsuchiya, panggilannya Mutsurrini atau julukannya Ninja Mesum", saat rok Mio ketiup angin, Kouta pun langsung cepat-cepat mengintip CDnya Mio dan langsung difotoin.

"Nah, itu mengapa Kouta dipanggil Mutsurinni dan Ninja Mesum" kata Akihisa, trus dia langsung memegang pundak Hideyoshi Kinoshita trus berkata, "Selanjutnya dia ini namanya Hideyoshi Kinoshita", "Senang bertemu kamu, Hirasawa-san" balas Kinoshita, "Terima kasih" balas Yui, trus Akihisa memegang pundaknya Shimada.

"Trus cewek yang violence ini namanya Shima…." Sebelum Akihisa selesai ngomong, Shimada langsung membengkokan lengan Akihisa ke bawah, "APA MAKSUDNYA ELO PANGGIL GUA VIOLENCE?" marah Shimada, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!, KALAU KAMU BENGKOKIN TANGAN SAYA KE BAWAH MENERUS!, NANTI PATAH!, AAAHHH!, TOLONG JANGAN DIPATAHIN!" teriak Akihisa menjerit kesakitan, "Uhh… kamu siapa?" bingun Yui, Shimada langsung kaget dan melepaskan tangannya Akihisa &amp; berkata "Gomen, nama saya Shimada Minami, tadi dia katain saya violence".

Trus Akihisa memegang pundaknya Himeji, "Dan cewek yang elo bakal kecewa namanya Himeji Mizuki", "Hai, Hirasawa-san" kata Mizuki, "Terima kasih, kamu kayak Azu-nyan" balas Yui, Himeji hanya iya-iya saja, tiba2 suara bel istirahat bunyi tetapi aneh.

_**Shout to all my lost boys**_

_**Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shout to all my lost boys**_

_**Bangarang! (BASS!)**_

Saat akhir lirik kata Bangarang! (BASS!) semua murid langsung kaget, "Wanjir, ini Kaoru-sensei ngak salah pake lagu Bangarang-Skrillex?" bingun Akihisa.

**Skip Time.**

Para personil Ho-kago Tea Time mengunjungin kelas A, mereka merasa terpesona karena kelas A jauh lebih beda daripada kelas F.

"Ini saya ngak yakin, kelas A udh kaya Hotel Berbintang Lima &amp; Istana para Artis, melebihin keluarganya Mugi" kata Ritsu, "Apa kata Sakamoto-san kita masuk kelas F karena nilai test yang jelek" balas Mugi, "Wah!, kelas A udh kaya Surga" kata Yui dengan terpesonanya.

Sementara itu, Akihisa dan Yuuji akan merancang perang Summon terhadap kelas E.

**Skip Time**

Setelah Jam istirahat, para personil Ho-kago Tea Time balik ke kelas F, disitu mereka dipanggil Yuuji dan Akihisa.

"Ada apa, Sakamoto-san?" kata Mio heran, "Rencana kita akan mengadakan perang Summon terhadap kelas E" balas Sakamoto, "Maksudnya kita ngajak tawuran dengan kelas E?" Tanya Ritsu, "Bukan tawuran!, tapi ngajak perang Summon dengan kelas E, jadi saya punya pertanyaan, apa pelajaran yang kalian anggap bisa?", "Saya sih IPS &amp; Ilmu kekeluargaan" kata Yui, "Saya Jasmani &amp; Olahraga" kata Ritsu, "Saya Sastra, Bahasa &amp; Sejarah" kata Mio, "Saya Fisika, Math, PKN, IPS dan Ilmu Piano" kata Mugi.

"Jadi taktik summon kita adalah Shimada yang bisa Math sebagai serangan utama, trus nanti Ritsu sebagai serangan ketiga dan Hideyoshi akan sebagai serangan kedua, dan Mugi akan sebagai serangan terakhir ke ketua lawan" kata Yuuji, "Jadi summon saya jadi serangan kedua?" Tanya Ritsu, "Menurut database summon kamu, summon kamu itu bersenjata" kata Shimada, trus Himeji dating.

"Saya udh ikut Ujian susulan" balas Himeji, "Ok, sekarang giliran Mugi" kata Yuuji, "Baik" balas Mugi, trus Mugi langsung lari ke ruang Ujian susulan.

Pada saat personil HTT udh diajarin Shoukanjuu, pada saat itu Hasegawa-sensei lagi berjalan di koridoir, tiba2 dia diculik oleh 2 mahasiswa.

(lagu: Shijuu Shoukan)

"KITA UDH TAHAN HASEGAWA-SENSEI!", "Baiklah, Kelas F!, Ganbatte!" teriak Yuuji ke seluruh kelas F sekaligus personil Ho-kago Tea Time.

"Ok dah, kumpulan orang goblok ngajak perang dengan kita" kata ketua kelas E yang hampir mirip dengan Ritsu bernama Hiromi Nakabayashi, "Semuanya, hancurkan kelas F"

Trus Murid2 kelas F &amp; E bekeluaran.

"Shimada Minami!, Perang!" kata Shimada, "Kinoshita Hideyoshi!, masuk perang!" kata Hideyoshi, "Tainaka Ritsu!, juga ikut perang!" kata Ritsu, "Perang diterima!" Hasegawa langsung membuka field Summon.

"Shoukanjuu Shoka!, Summon!" Shimada mengsummon Shoukanjuu dia yang berpakaian General Musketeer bewarna biru dan bersenjata pedang rapier.

"Tainaka Ritsu Shoukanjuu!, Summon!" Ritsu mengsummon Shoukanjuu dia yang berpakaian cowboy Amerika serikat dengan logo F di badgenya dan bersenjata dua pistol revolver tipe Colt Anaconda &amp; dua stick drum.

"Summon!" Hideyoshi mengsummon Shoukanjuu dia yang berpakaian Kimono putih, Hakama biru dan bersenjata Naginata.

Mikami mencoba meterobos Ritsu Cuma dia kena sengatan listrik, "Ini, cewek mirip ketua kelas kita!" guram Mikami, "hati2, kamu tdk bisa meterobos itu" saran Hasegawa.

"Mikami Yoshiko, perang!, Summon!" Mikami mengsummon Shoukanjuuu dia yang berpakaian jubah penyihir bewarna bersenjata buku sihir.

Shoukanjuu Mikami langsung menyerang Shoukanjuunya Hideyoshi memberi damage 5, trus dtangkis oleh Shoukanjuu Ritsu dengan cara menembak revolver 5 kali sehingga Shoukanjuu Mikami kalah. "Ngak mustahil!" kata Mikami, "Kalau hanya bersenjata pedang, saya tak akan kalah perang" kata Ritsu, trus Nishimura-sensei alias Ironman pun datang.

"Yang kalah akan ikut remedial!" teriak Nishimura-sensei, "Itukan…." Kata Hideyoshi disambung Ritsu berkata "Ironman".

"Menurut peraturan Summon yang berlaku, yang kalah harus mendapat remedial!" sang Ironman pun langsung membawa Mikami ke ruang remedial dengan ekspresi Mikami yang penuh dengan ketakutan.

"Sebelum kalian bisa menerobos kelas F, kalah kita" kata Shimada ke lawannya, "So…., jadi begitu?" balas Hiromi dengan nada sombong, akhirnya para murid E dan F mengsummon Shoukanjuu mereka.

"Ayo kita adu perang" kata Ritsu ke Hiromi, "Oke" balas Hiromi.

Sementara itu.

Mugi baru selesai Ujian susulan dan langsung ikut perang.

"Tungguin saya!, Kotobuki Tsumugi ikut perang!, Shoukanjuu Kotobuki no!, Summon!" Mugi mengsummon Shoukanjuu dia yang berpakaian Highland Light Army 1700an dan bersenjata British Rapier.

Shoukanjuu Mugi melakukan serangan keatas ke Shoukanjuu musuh dan mengalahkan 3 Shoukanjuu murid kelas E, "Kenapa dia bisa kalahkan 3 orang sekaligus?" bingun salah satu murid kelas E, "Kotobuki Tsumugi, jangan bilang kamu..." gugup Hiromi, "Makanya, jangan kaya aku, ketua kelas E" balas Ritsu, trus 3 murid kelas E yang kalah lawan Mugi diseret oleh sang Ironman dan sang Ironman berkata "Yang kalah harus wajib ikut remedial!".

Tak lama kemudian datang Himeji dengan Shoukanjuunya, "Apa!" teriak Hiromi histeris,trus Shoukanjuu Mugi langsung menyerang lagi dan mengalahkan semua murid kelas E tetapi menyisakan Shoukanjuu Hiromi, trus Shoukanjuu Mizuki langsun menyerang Shoukanjuu Hiromi sehingga kelas F menang.

"Yes! Kita menang!" teriak Yui bahagia, "Hukuman terhadap Hiromi adalah bandonya harus dilepas" suruh Yuuji ke Hiromi, Hiromi langsung melepaskan bandonya dan mengasihkan ke Ritsu.

"Akhirnya kita santai" kata Ritsu, trus datang kakaknya Hideyoshi yang hamper mirip dengan Hideyoshi bernama Yuuko Kinoshita, "Hideyoshi?" bingun para personil Ho-kago Tea Time, "Saya disini" balas Hideyoshi, "Ada dua Hideyoshi?" bingun para personil Ho-kago Tea Time, "Itu kakak saya" balas Hideyoshi.

"Saya dari perwakilan kelas A, Yuuko Kinoshita, akan mengadakan perang terhadap kelas F" kata Yuuko sehingga trio kelas F dan personil Ho-kago Tea Time kaget, tetapi Yuuji senyum.

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter 1 ini, jadi cerita ini mengikutin alur cerita Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu tetapi versi editan, jadi berjumpa lagi pada episode berikutnya!.**

* * *

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


End file.
